


Gifts for a Prince

by lapinprince



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, M/M, Shuakeshu Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapinprince/pseuds/lapinprince
Summary: Akira has troubles finding the perfect Christmas gift for Goro.  Or any gift, really.





	Gifts for a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> here's my shuakeshu secret santa contribution for @kyutejong on twitter!! i hope you enjoy, i tried my best hehe 
> 
> forgive me for the shorter length, i wanted to allot more time to myself for this but i dislocated my knee and ive had to deal with the recovery x___x 
> 
> i had another fic planned for christmas but well see if i can get to it! happy holidays everyone 
> 
> \- ♔

It was Christmas Eve, and Akira kind of wanted to die.

He grumbled as he rooted through yet another rack of clothes that only vaguely fit what he was looking for. His phone told him that he had been blindly searching through department stores for no less than 4 hours at this point, and he was ready to give up. The constant flow of last minute shoppers like him was also getting on his nerves; it was like a busy hallway in Mementos except he had no Monabus to barrel into them, and it would be incredibly socially unacceptable to do so.

Most of what made this multi day journey infuriating was that as soon as he found the perfect gift, the recipient of said present would show up somehow holding or wearing the same item. Akira managed to find a nice white scarf that fit what he was looking for, and he immediately began counting down in his head until-

“Akira?” 

Akira slowly put the scarf back. He glanced up to see Goro smiling at him by a mannequin, a lovely white scarf twisted around his neck and tucked away into the lapels of his jacket. Akira mustered a smile back and gave an awkward wave. 

“My, I keep seeing you everywhere these past few days,” Goro continued. Akira had no idea if Goro knew what he was doing by seeing him everywhere- was he doing this on purpose? 

“Yeah. Are you getting last minute shopping done too?” Akira asked, trying to peer into the bag that hung from Goro’s arm from where he was standing. 

“Oh, yes-- just for myself, though. I needed to replace my gloves, so I picked up a new pair.” Goro lifted a pair of new black leather gloves from the little bag, and there went Akira’s next back up plan. 

“Wonderful,” Akira mumbled, turning back to the rack for more ideas. Goro tilted his head as he returned his purchase to the paper bag.

“Well, I suppose I will see you at the party tonight,” Goro said, waving politely and giving another smile before he turned and left Akira to his sorrows in the sweater vests. The scarf and gloves weren’t the only gifts that Goro unintentionally shot down, too- he first planned to get him a nice mug, and then saw Goro with the same mug only minutes after finding the perfect one. After that he intended on getting a nice leather bound notebook for him to take notes on his cases, and of course Goro came into Leblanc that night, slid onto a bar stool and took out a brand new notebook that Sae had gifted him for the new year. Wondering if he should just attempt something totally off the grid, he found a cute brimmed newsboy cap that he could see Goro wearing, knowing that the detective never wore hats. As he was weighing the colour of the hat in his head, grey or dark brown, Goro showed up with a gift from Ann, a similar one fitted nicely on his head, matching his outfit perfectly. Akira put the hat back, scowling to himself. 

And he _did_ look cute with the hat, which made it all even worse. 

Akira waited until Goro was long out of sight before he started to search again. He was running out of time and he needed to find _something_ before the party. He cursed all of his efforts taking down extra shadows and manipulating them into throwing more yen at him only to have the issue of not knowing what to buy for the damn detective. He lifted himself out of his slump against the rack, locking eyes with a garment that could solve all his problems. He tugged it off the hanger and quickly wandered over to the cashier.

* * *

Goro arrived rather early to the Okumura household, lacking anything else to do before the party started. A butler immediately came to his side to take his coat, which he quickly unbuttoned and shrugged off. He didn’t really have any specifically Christmas themed clothing, so he opted for his usual blue argyle sweatervest and tan khaki pants, with the addition of a Santa hat. He slipped out of his shoes and tucked them in the shoe rack by the door.

“Akechi-kun! You’re here early--” a voice called. He looked up and saw Haru standing halfway down the picturesque staircase, appropriately dressed to be hosting a Christmas party in a lovely and fun red dress with white fur trim. 

“Mm, I was wondering if you needed any help with setting up anything?” Goro asked as Haru descended the stairs and crossed the floor to him. 

“No, I don’t think so- Ann and Ryuji are here too! They’re in the living room, I have go to finalize the preparations for dinner.” Haru gave a bright smile before she hurried to the kitchen, leaving Goro to remember where the living room was on his own. He swiveled a bit on the spot as he tried to think of what direction to go in, finally committing to a direction to try when the door clicked open behind him.

“Long time no see,” Akira said. The same butler arrived swiftly to take Akira’s coat as well, and when Goro turned to face him he stopped, dumbfounded. 

“...Yeah,” he said, an uncertain tone in his voice, “Uh… what are you--” 

“Oh, like my outfit? I bought it today,” Akira grinned. He gestured to the length of his body with a flourish of his hands, showcasing the Santa hat, dark maroon pants and white dress shirt with a grey argyle sweater vests accented in red. It was strikingly similar to Goro’s signature sweater vest- no, it must have been identical. Goro’s face flushed. 

“Wait, why did you match me-” he sputtered. 

“Are you embarrassed? There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, you’re just matching with your-” 

Goro put his hands over Akira’s mouth, obviously trying to remain as stoic as possible. He lifted his hands off before Akira had the chance to start doing something weird like lick his gloves. 

“Okay. That’s… cute, I guess. Where did you even get that?” Goro sighed. 

“Where you found me earlier at the department store,” Akira replied plainly. Goro took a deep breath. 

“I couldn’t find a Christmas present for you because everytime I found something you showed up with the exact same thing, so instead I’m giving you the joy of matching with your amazing boyfriend on Christmas Eve,” Akira continued, a smirk on his lips. “Oh, and this.” He passed Goro a folded up piece of paper. 

“What’s this--?” Goro asked, opening it and squinting at the crude writing scrawled inside. 

“Good for One Free Visit to Leblanc Attic…” he read, narrowing his eyes and glaring at Akira. 

“Yeah.”

“That implies all other visits aren’t free, Akira.” 

“...Yeah.” 

“You also wrote “Leblanc Ass” before you scribbled out the word “ass” and replaced it with “attic”.”

Akira grinned. Goro gently folded up the piece of paper and tucked it into his pocket.

“I’ll redeem that later, then,” Goro mumbled, “C’mon, Ryuji and Ann are in the living room.” After a second of hesitation, he reached back to take Akira’s hand, much to the latter’s delight. The two boys in their matching sweater vests managed to get lost at least twice on the way to the living room, only to be greeted with coos from Ann and a shout from Ryuji. 

It turned out to be a wonderful Christmas Eve.


End file.
